White Day
by Misamime
Summary: [Midorima x Readers] "Shintarou apa kau akan membalas coklat pemberian dari (Name)?"/"terlihat kan ? sosok (Name)-cewek yang kamu sukai ?"/'siapa yang malu! jangan dekat-dekat!-nodayo"/"kalau kamu ngomong gitu makin kudekati lho!"/"Stop! kau ini berisik !-nodayo"/ bad summary / TWO-SHOOT / dipersembahkan untuk Readers yang mencintai Midorima Shintarou / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing : **__Midorima x __**Readers **_

_**Rated : K—T **_

_**Genre : **__Romance , Comedy , Friendship , Humor_

_**WARNING : OOC , TYPO,NISTA (?) , ALUR KECEPETAN**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON' FLAME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fic ini hanyalah fic pelampiasan stress sang author (?) , dan fic ini dipersembahkan untuk para readers yang mecintai Midorima Shintarou **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat hari valentine yang lalu , kamu memberikan coklat kepada kedua sahabatmu yaitu ; Takao Kazunari dan Midorima Shintarou ooh , dan juga senpai-senpai mu yaitu ; Ootsubo , Kimura dan Miyaji , kamu mengatakan kalau coklat yang kamu berikan kepada mereka itu adalah _Giri choco _. Tapi salah satu dari coklat-coklat itu adalah _Honmei choco _, dan _Honmei choco _itu kamu berikan kepada—Midorima Shintarou . Ya, Kamu menyukai si _megane tsundere _itu , awalnya kamu itu suka _bully _dia bareng Takao , lalu kadang kamu suka bertengkar dengannya—tapi lama-lama kamu jadi menyukainya—mungkin itu yang namanya 'kualat'?

Dan sekarang adalah tanggal 11 Maret , tiga hari lagi adalah White day—hari dimana laki-laki membalas coklat valentine yang mereka dapatkan , Takao , Ootsubo , Kimura dan Miyaji tentu saja akan 'membalas' coklat darimu tapi kalau Midorima—dia terlalu _Tsundere _untuk membalas coklatmu

_**Kediaman Midorima [19.00PM] **_

Midorima sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya ; ayah , ibu dan juga adik perempuannya yang berumur 12 tahun , Midorima yang awalnya sedang makan dengan 'tenang' tiba-tiba langsung tersedak ketika ibu nya mengatakan

"Shintarou—sebentar lagi kan _White Day , _apa kamu akan memberikan coklat kepada (Name)-chan?"

"UHUK!UHUK!UHUK!UHUK!"

Adik Midorima—Mako yang duduk di sebelah Midorima bukannya nolongin Midorima yang tersedak malah nahan ketawa "pffft-!" mungkin bisa dibilang Mako ini 'sejenis' sama Takao . Midorima langsung meminum segelas air putih yang di sodorkan ayahnya setelah selesai meminum segelas air putih itu Midorima langsung menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya

"Me-memangnya kenapa –nodayo?" jawabnya terbata-bata

"Yah—kemarin kan kamu dapat coklat dari dia kan? Paling nggak balas coklat darinya dong , kayak ngasih boneka kek , coklat kek, atau apalah"

Darah langsung naik ke wajah Midorima , sekarang Midorima sedang blush parah tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool _. Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dan berdehem

"Dia memang memberikan-ku coklat , tapi bu-bukan berarti aku harus me-membalas coklatnya kan?" ucap Midorima sambil menahan ke Tsunderean nya , dan yang terpintas di kepala ayah dan ibu nya adalah ;

_Shintarou ini punya sifat Tsundere itu nurun dari siapa sih?! _

Sedangkan Mako yang duduk di sebelah Midorima tersenyum usil kepadanya , dia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkoknya dan mengatakan

"Kenapa kau tersenyum kepadaku seperti itu, Mako?" tanya Midorima agak sinis

"Onii-chan gak usah pura-pura deh , onii-chan punya perasaan suka kepada (Name)-chan kan?"

"hee?! Benarkan Mako?!" kompak kedua ayah dan ibunya

BINGO!

Midorima memang punya perasaan suka kepadamu tapi yaah—tau kan orang _Tsundere _itu kayak gimana? Kalau udah kepergok juga gak akan ngaku . Midorima tetap _stay cool _

"Memangnya kau punya bukti?—nodayo "

"huh , memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau onii-chan menyimpan foto (Name)-chan yang sedang tersenyum di ponsel onii-chan?" . Kacamata Midorima langsung melorot dengan sendirinya—apa yang dikatakan Mako itu memang benar

"Terus memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Onii-chan pernah menulis nama (Name)-chan di bu—hhmmpp!" Midorima langsung menutup mulut adiknya itu dan langsung menyeretnya

"diam kau! Ikut aku!—nanodayo" Midorima menyeret adiknya itu menuju ke kamarnya

Ayah dan ibu dan Midorima saling menatap dan mengatakan "jadi ingat masa muda kita ya ayah/ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening—namun kembali ribut saat Mako berteriak

"GYAAAAH! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

Lalu terdengar juga suara langkahan kaki—atau lebih tepatnya suara orang yang sedang berlari (?)

_***DRAP*DRAP*DRAP*BRAK*BRUK*BRAK*DUKK*DRAP*DRAP*DRAP***_

"MAU KEMANA KAU MAKO?! KEMBALI KESINI! ATAU AKAN AKU LEMPAR KOLEKSI BUKU RESEP MU!—nodayo "

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Yaah—beginilah Midorima _siblings _kalau sudah ribut , entah Mako diapain sama Midorima yang jelas malam itu Mako langsung pundung

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu malam itu Midorima bermimpi;

Midorima sedang berjalan di suatu tempat , dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia sedang ada dimana yang jelas tempat itu putih semua, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa lalu ada dua ekor lebah yang beterbangan mengelilingi Midorima , dan lucunya—lebah itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah Takao dan juga wajahmu , kedua lebah itu terus terbang mengelilingi Midorima—jujur saja , Midorima mulai kesal

"hey boy~ aku tahu lho..." tanya lebah Takao

Midorima cuek

"hey boy , kau dengar tidak?" sekali lagi tanya lebah Takao

_Bersik—nodayo _batin Midorima

"boy~ kamu sedang jatuh cinta kan?" tanya lebah Takao dan lebah (Name)

"TI-TIDAK TUH! KATA SIAPA—nodayo!?" sangkal Midorima

"fufu~ jangan bohong deh~ coba lihat permukaan air itu" ucap lebah (Name) sambil menunjuk permukaan air—yang entah sejak kapan ada , lalu samar-samar di permukaan air itu mulai terpantul bayangan

"terlihat kan~?" –lebah Takao

Semakin lama pantulan itu semakin terlihat jelas

"ukkh—hentikan—nodayo..."

Dan dari pantulan bayangan itu terlihat—sosokmu yang sedang tersenyum

"terlihat kan? Sosok (Name)—orang yang kamu sukai~" kompak lebah Takao dan lebah (Name) , oke sekarang Midorima gelagapan (?)

"HE—HENTIKAAAN!" dan Midorima pun terbangun dari mimpinya

_...mimpi..._

* * *

**READERS POV **

Aku menyisir rambutku dan mengikat pita seragam _sailor _ku , setelah mengaca untuk meyakinkan penampilanku sudah rapih

"yosh!"

"_ittekimasu!" _

Aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah , rumahku cukup dekat sih dengan sekolah jadi tidak perlu repot-repot naik kereta ataupun naik sepeda—atau mungkin jadi tukang becak kayak Takao—pfft

Saat aku sudah memasuki 'daerah' sekolah aku melihat senpai-senpai ku sedang berjalan bertiga , Ootsubo-senpai , Miyaji-senpai dan juga Kimura-senpai tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik mereka bertiga itu jalan bareng—tapi sibuk sendiri? Karena penasaran aku mempercepat langkahku apa yang sedang mereka lakukan lalu aku melihat Ootsubo-senpai sedang...merajut? ngapain ngerajut sambil jalan kayak gitu? Kan bisa bahaya tuh , gimana kalau Ootsubo-senpai jatuh ke selokan? Pfft—nggak gitu juga kan? Kalau Miyaji-senpai malah kayak orang autis sibuk sama ponsel sendiri , sedangkan Kimura-senpai sedang mencatat sesuatu

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku yang ada di belakang mereka , kalau begitu aku akan menyapa mereka duluan . Aku menepuk—atau lebih tepatnya memukul punggung mereka satu per satu sambil mengucapkan salam pagi

"_Ohayou gozaimasu! _Senpai-tachi!" mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wajahku , dan entah kenapa mereka langsung kaget begitu melihatku , Ootsubo-senpai langsung buru-buru memasukkan rajutannya ke dalam tas , Miyaji-senpai langsung menutup _flip _ponselnya dan memasukkan nya kedalam kantong celananya , Kimura-senpai lagsung menyembunyikan catatannya di belakang punggungnya

"o-oh! _Ohayou _(Name)!" kompak ketiganya , mereka seperti yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku—mencurigakan , aku menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang 'kalian ini mencurigakan' , dan kalau dilihat mereka seperti yang terpaksa senyum kepadaku

_**Staree~~**_

Ma—apapun yang mereka sembunyikan itu bukan urusanku juga kan , barangkali itu urusan mereka masing-masing yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain

"Senpai-tachi , bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?" tanyaku kepada mereka , mereka mengangguk dan aku pun berjalan di depan mereka—dan aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang menghela nafas lega dari belakang

Lalu aku melihat Takao—yang sedang menarik gerobak dengan sepeda nya—dengan adanya 'penumpang' di gerobak itu yaitu ; si _megane Tsundere _–Midorima Shintarou . Takao yang melihatku sedang berjalan bersama Ootsubo-senpai , Miyaji-senpai , dan juga Kimura-senpai langsung mengerem sepeda nya—secara mendadak , Midorima yang sedang duduk dengan damai nya pun hampir menjatuhkan patung kodok yang dia pegang , kalau patung itu jatuh mungkin patung itu langsung retak—atau mungkin bisa pecah

"Bakao _teme! _Jangan ngerem mendadak! Kalau _lucky item _ku pecah bagaimana—nodayo!?"

Takao hanya cengengesan "ehehe~ _gomen _Shin-chan~ soalnya ada (Name)-chan sih aku ingin menyapanya dulu"

"(Name)...?" Midorima menoleh kepadaku , aku tersenyum kepadanya dan melambaikan tanganku kepadanya seakan mengatakan '_Ohayou _Midorima!' . Setelah melihatku dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

*snap* muncul siku-siku di keningku

"apaan sih—padahal udah disapa juga..." gumamku sambil menahan amarah , dari belakang Miyaji-senpai menepuk bahuku dan mengatakan

"tenang saja (Name) aku juga kesal dengan kelakuannya yang seperti itu , aku akan melempar nanas kepadanya ,Kimura! Nanti berikan aku nanas!"

"oke!"

Melihat kelakuan Miyaji-senpai aku hanya bisa terkekeh , Ootsubo-senpai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Aku kembali menatap Takao yang sedang dimarahi Midorima,aku menyusul mereka berdua dan berusaha menenangkan Midorima yang naik darah

"Lagian Midorima hobi banget sih bawa-bawa barang aneh ke sekolah" kataku sambil menatap ledek Midorima

"Ini bukan barang aneh! Tapi ini lucky item-nodayo!"

"Bukannya sama aja ya? Pfft"

Aku langsung high five dengan Takao, sementara Midorima sedang marah-marah tidak jelas tapi aku dan Takao cuekin dia yang sedang marah-marah . Miyaji-senpai langsung marah-marah karena kita membuat keributan di dekat sekolah maklum lah-kan namanya juga _Strict senpai _

"Hei anak kelas satu! Jangan buat keributan disini! Atau kulempar kalian dengan nanas!"

"Miyaji-senpai hobi banget ngelempar nanas! Kenapa gak sekalian bikin drama _Meteor Pinenaple _aja?! Ahahaha!" Candaku , sekali lagi aku high five ria dengan Takao tapi tiba-tiba Takao langsung kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi

"(Name)-chan! Aku gak ikut-ikutan ya!" Katanya sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi , memangnya kenapa sih?

Aku merasakan ada aura aneh dari belakangku , aku memberanikan diriku untuk menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata...Miyaji-senpai sedang dalam proses mengamuk , tanpa mengatakan apapun aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencang nya meninggalkan mereka

"(Name)! Kemari kau! Berani sekali ya bilang seperti itu kepada senpaimu?!" Miyaji-senpai mengejarku dari belakang diikuti Kimura-senpai dan Ootsubo-senpai dari belakang , lagian kenapa Miyaji-senpai marah segala?! Galak amat sih! Padahal barusan dia baik kepadaku!

"Huwaa! Gomennasai Miyaji-senpai!"

Pada akhirnya , pagi hari kesekolah aku sudah melakukan Marathon berjamaah (?)

* * *

=Skip=

Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung menyusul ke meja Takao dan langsung ku piting dia

"Hoo?! Jadi barusan kamu meninggalkan ku ya?! Rasakan ini!"

"Gyaaaah! Itte! Itte! (Name)-chan ampuun!"

Tentu saja kelakuan-ku menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas , teman-teman sekelasku langsung tertawa melihatnya-yah maklum lah , aku dan Takao ini suka disebut-sebut sebagai tukang lawak nya kelas .

Aku melepaskan Takao dari pitingan ku ,sekarang aku melirik Midorima yang daritadi terus menatapku

"_Nani?" _

Dia langsung menaikkan kacamata nya yang tidak melorot "bukan apa-apa nodayo" lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia ini kenapa sih? Aneh banget tapi dia emang aneh sih pfft

"Oh (Name)-chan" Takao memanggil ku , aku langsung menoleh untuk menatapnya "apa?"

"Kamu suka...err suka makanan apa?" Yang ini juga aneh lagi, tumben banget nanyain kayak gitu tapi aku jawab saja deh

"Hmm... aku suka yang 'manis-manis' apapun itu, kayak makanan atau barang yang penting 'manis' sih aku suka"

Dia mengusap dagu nya kalau dari raut wajah sih dia kayak yang berusaha mengingat-ngingat kata-kata ku barusan

_***Kriiing*kriiing*kriiing* **_

Ah sudah bel masuk, pelajaran pertama itu olahraga aku harus cepat-cepat gantu baju . Aku mengambil baju olahragaku yang ada di tas setelah mengambilnya aku langsung mengajak kedua sahabatku ; Aoi dan Mizuki untuk ke ruang ganti bersama-sama

* * *

"Ne- (Name)-chan , kamu itu deket banget sama Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun deh" ucap Aoi sembari mengganti bajunya

"Hm? Terus kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Yaah...diantara mereka berdua itu, ada yang kamu sukai?" Tanya Aoi.

"Ada kok" jawabku , seketika Aoi dan Mizuki langsung 'mendempetku' dan langsung memborbardir ku dengan beribu pertanyaan

"eehhh?! Siapaa?! Takao-kun yaa?!" teriak Mizuki

"pasti Takao-kun deh! Soalnya kamu paling dekat dengamu! Ya kan Mizuki?" –Aoi

Salah , semua yang mereka katakan itu salah , karena yang sebenarnya aku sukai itu—

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang—kalau yang aku sukai itu adalah Midorima" seketika Aoi dan Mizuki langsung mengerjapkan matanya sepertinya mereka sedang mencerna kata-kata ku barusan

10 detik...

15 detik...

30 detik...

"APAAA?!" mereka berdua berteriak tepat di depanku—gendang telingaku bisa saja pecah karena teriakan mereka

"kamu bercanda kan (Name)?! Kamu menyukai si _oha-asa freak _itu?! Eoooh!" kompak keduanya , aku langsung menatap sinis mereka berdua dan mengatakan

"dia bukan _freak" _seketika mereka berdua langsung bungkam "—tapi dia emang agak _freak _sih..." Aoi dan Mizuki saling menatap dan mereka mengangguk

"(Name) kok kamu bisa suka sama Midorima-kun sih? Dia kan—euhm...agak aneh gitu..."

Aku mengusap-ngusap dagu-ku dan berpikir , soalnya banyak sekali hal yang menyebabkan aku bisa menyukainya tapi ada satu hal darinya yang benar-benar aku sukai!

"hmm—asal kalian tahu...sifat Tsunderenya itu manis tahu! Kalau dia sudah malu-malu—ekspresinya itu lho! Manis banget! Aku gemas melihatnya!" aku ber fangirling-ria membicarakannya Aoi dan Mizuki hanya bengong melihatku yang Fangirlingan ngomongin Midorima , mereka berdua menepuk bahuku

"oke , stop! Kalau kamu sudah ber-fangirlingan membicarakan dia berarti kamu memang menyukai nya" ucap Mizuki lalu Aoi mengacungkan jempolnya

"_Good luck!" _

"ahh—sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga mau dimulai , ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV **

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah bermain bola volley, pasangan nya ada cewek dan cowok dan itu pun di undi—dan sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak kepadamu karena kamu berpasangan dengan—Midorima

_Lucky! _–batinmu

_...kenapa aku harus bepasangan dengan si lebah ini sih—nodayo—_batin Midorima yaah—maklum lah dia masih mengingat mimpi nista nya semalam

.

Sekarang kamu dan Midorima melawan tim Takao dan juga pasangannya Mizuki, dan karena kamu mengingat kalau Midorima itu adalah seorang _shooting guard _kamu mengingatkan sesuatu

"Midorima"

"apa –nanodayo?"

"kita main bola volley lho—bukan basket , bolanya di pukul—bukan di _shoot" _

"kalau itu aku juga tahu!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara kamu dan Midorima , Takao yang ada di sebrang kalian hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatmu yang bertengkar dengan Midorima

"apa yang dikatakan (Name)-chan itu benar Shin-chan! Bolanya di pukul! Bukan di _shoot! _Bwahahahaha!"

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya sekarang?!" teriak Mizuki yang membuat langsung bungkam

.

.

.

.

.

_***BUGH!* **_

"_Hawk smack!"_

Takao memukul bola dan bola itu mengarah kepadamu—kamu mau memukul bola itu kembali tapi Midorima menyuruhmu untuk minggir dan dia langsung memukul bola itu ke arah Takao lagi , dan sepertinya Takao akan kesulitan memukul kembali bola itu

"_Hawk pass!" _Takao mempass bolanya kepada Mizuki dan Mizuki langsung memukul bola itu—dan bola itu mengarah kepadamu kamu sudah siap-siap melompat untuk memukul bola itu lagi tapi—sudah keduluan Midorima . Midorima memukul bola itu ke arah Takao—lebih tepatnya ke wajah Takao tapi Takao sudah loncat duluan dan—

"_Super duper hawk smack service!" _teriak Takao

"BERISIK TAKAO!" teriakmu dan Midorima kesal dengan nama-nama pukulan bola Takao teriakkan

*_**BUUGH* **_

Dan bola itu dipukul oleh Takao sekuat tenaga—kamu mengikuti kemana arah bola volley itu kamu terlalu fokus dengan bola volley yang kamu kejar sampai kamu tidak memerhatikan jalan—bahkan kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu berlari mendekati tiang net

_Tunggu! Kalau dia terus berlari seperti itu tapi tidak melihat kedepan dia bisa menabrak tiang itu! _–batin Midorima sewot lalu dia mengejarmu dari belakang

"(Name)! Lihat di depanmu—nodayo!" teriaknya kepadamu , kamu langsung melihat kedepan dan kamu langsung panik begitu kamu melihat tiang net di depan matamu—tapi kalau kamu berhenti sekarang mungkin sudah telat karena kamu akan menabrakkan dirimu sendiri ke tiang itu

Saat kamu benar-benar sudah mau menabrak tiang itu—Midorima langsung menarik tanganmu dan memutar tubuhmu sekarang kalian bertukar posisi—Midorima mendekapmu dan—

_***BRAKKK* **_

Punggung Midorima menabrak tiang itu—dan tentunya dia melindungi tubuhmu yang kecil dengan tubuhnya yang besar itu , kamu masih di dalam dekapan Midorima dan jujur saja sekarang kamu merasakan wajahmu itu sudah sangat panas. Bagaimana wajahmu tidak panas? Lihat saja posisimu sekarang

Midorima mendekapmu—dengan maksud melindungi tubuhmu, dan Midorima benar-benar mendekapmu dengan erat—kalau dilihat orang-orang sih kalian sedang pelukan

"uwaa! (Name) _daijobu desuka?" _tanya Mizuki sembari menyusulmu. Midorima yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat pun langsung melepaskan dekapannya

"_gomennasai! _(Name)-chan!" Takao juga ikutan menyusulmu "—Shin-chan! Punggung mu tidak apa-apa?" Takao membantu Midorima untuk berdiri

"punggung-ku agak sakit—nodayo" ujar Midorima

"eh? kalau begitu biar aku antar kamu ke UKS Shin-chan" tawar Takao tapi Midorima menolaknya mentah-mentah sehingga membuat Takao pundung di pojokan. Kamu ingin berterima kasih kepada Midorima—kamu mengikutinya dari belakang

"Midorima! Makasih ya!"

"..." dia tidak menjawabmu dan itu membuatmu agak kesal

"hei , Midorima! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" kamu memegang tangan Midorima—dan hal itu membuat Midorima kaget dan juga 'memanas' tentunya , dia langsung menepis tanganmu

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Kamu bingung dengan kelakuan Midorima yang seperti itu—tapi kamu tetap berpikir itu hanyalah sifat Tsundere Midorima yang kambuh (?)

"ke-kenapa? Kamu malu kalau tanganmu aku pegang?" kamu mendekati Midorima

"siapa yang malu-nodayo?! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!"

Oke , sekarang kamu mulai kesal dengan sifat Tsundere Midorima yang seperti itu—dan kamu merasa kalau hari ini Midorima memperlakukanmu seperti lebah, dan dimulailah adu mulut diantara kalian

"kalau kamu bilang gitu makin kudekati lho! Aku si lebah (Name)! Ayo usir atau pukul saja!"

"STOP! Kamu ini berisik banget—nodayo!"

"HUH! Habis kamu memperlakukanku seperti lebah!"

Lalu Midorima kembali mengingat mimpi nista nya semalam '_emang mirip lebah tuh!' _batinnya

Pertengkaran kalian menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas—memang sih kalian berdua sering bertengkar tapi baru kali ini kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Kalian berdua saling menatap sinis kemudian kalian saling mendengus kesal

"HUH!"

Kalian berdua jadi berantem deh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—begitu ceritanya, Shin-chan berantem sama (Name)-chan deh"

Takao yang sedang makan siang bersama rekan tim basketnya dan menceritakan kejadian 'barusan'

"hee...jadi karena itu (Name) tidak makan siang bersama kita..." ucap Ootsubo sambil melirik Midorima dan yang lain pun ikut-ikutan ngelirik Midorima

"—apa? Jadi maksud kalian ini salahku?—nodayo"

Benar, biasanya kamu makan siang bersama mereka tapi— kamu sedang berantem dengan Midorima dan tentunya kamu jadi malas kalau bertemu dengannya jadi kamu memutuskan untuk tidak makan bersama mereka—sampai baikan dengan Midorima

"Shin-chan! Kalau kamu berantem sama (Name)-chan , White Day nanti kamu bakal gimana dong?!"

"itu benar Midorima—kalau sampai White Day nanti kamu masih bertengkar dengannya, kamu jadi susah memberi 'balasan' untuknya lho" sahut Kimura , yang lain hanya mengangguk . Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya "memangnya White day itu harus membalas pemberian dari hari Valentine ya? memangnya kalian—maksudku senpai-sekalian mau membalas coklat darinya—nodayo?"

"yaah—nggak harus juga sih , tapi paling nggak memberi 'balasan' nya dong!"—Miyaji

Sekarang Midorima menatap Ootsubo dengan tatapan 'senpai—mau—membalas—pemberian—dari—(Name)?' , dan Ootsubo pun mengerti dengan tatapan Midorima

"kalau kau menanyakan aku akan membalas pemberian dari (Name) jawabanku adalah IYA" ucap Ootsubo dan Midorima-pun merasa dirinya tersaingi (?)

"memangnya Ootsubo-senpai mau memberi apa kepadanya?" tanya Midorima , Ootsubo langsung tersenyum bangga dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dia bawa-bawa—dan yang dia keluarkan adalah—rajutan syal bewarna merah tapi belum jadi sih...

"aku akan memberikan rajutan Syal buatan-ku ini, dan sebentar lagi syal ini akan selesai!" buat yang belum tahu Ootsubo itu bisa ngerajut—aih~ Ootsubo masuk list calon suami impian deh , ahem! Oke lupakan kembali ke cerita

Sekarang Midorima menatap Kimura "kalau Kimura-senpai?"

"hehe! Aku akan memberikan paket buah berkualitas tinggi!"

Ah..Kimura sih udah jelas , kemudian Midorima menatap Miyaji tapi sebelum Midorima bertanya Miyaji udah jawab duluan

"dasar kepo, kau ingin aku melemparkan nanas kepadamu hah?!"

Karena Midorima tidak ingin tewas karena hujan nanas (?) dia memilih untuk tidak jadi nanya ke Miyaji lalu Midorima pun kembali memakan makan siangnya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan! Aku gak di tanyain?!"

"hmp , bertanya kepadamu itu hanya membuang-buang waktu—nodayo"

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu memakan siang dikelas bersama kedua sahabatmu, karena masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan, kamu mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh disekelilingmu

"Mou~ (Name)-chan jangan gitu dong! Nyeremin tau!" Ucap Aoi sambil menatap horor (?) Dirimu

"Kalau kamu berantem sama Midorima-kun, tanggal 14 nanti kamu gak akan dapat 'balasan' darinya lho..." sahut Mizuki, kamu hanya mengerjapkan matamu "tanggal 14? Balasan? Maksudnya?"

Aoi dan Mizuki saling menatap dan menepuk kening mereka

"(Name) kamu tau gak tanggal 14 nanti hari apa?" Tanya Aoi

Kamu berpikir dulu dan mengatakan "hari jum'at biasa kan?" . Aoi dan Mizuki menghela nafas '_dasar bego...' _batin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaa! Balik lagi dengan Misa dengan fic baru! Ini awalnya mau dibikin jadi one-shoot tapi karena takut kepanjangan jadi two-shoot deh , chapter 2 bakal diupdate secepatnya **

**Eniwei , ini tuh cuma fic pelampiasan jadi misa bener-bener nulis apa yang misa inginkan (?) , dan jujur aja-beberapa adegan Misa ambil dari sebuah komik yang berjudul "7 centi!" #plakk**

**Banyak curcol jadinya =.= okeh! Ditunggu review nya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Midorima x Readers **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor dll~**

**Rated : K—T **

**WARNING! OOC, GAJE, TYPO!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu adalah manajer klub basket Shuutoku—kamu yang biasanya berteriak kepada anggota basket untuk berlatih dengan serius sekarang—

"..."

Hanya diam memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kosong bagaikan orang bodoh dengan masa depan yang kosong (?), tapi kamu memberi tatapan sinis kepada Midorima—hanya Midorima, maklum lah kalian berdua kan sedang berantem. Sesekali Midorima menatapmu—tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan sinis darimu

"apa lihat-lihat?" ketusmu—dan membuat Midorima naik darah, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

Anggota klub yang lain pun hanya heran dengan kelakuanmu kepada Midorima itu

"(Name)-san itu kenapa sih? Biasanya kan dia berisik tuh nyemangatin kita" ucap cowok A

"biasanya dia suka 'gangguin' Midorima tuh—tapi kenapa sekarang (Name)-san jadi judes gitu?" ujar cowok B, dan kamu pun di gossipin oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam Gym

"oi! Kalian disini mau latihan atau mau ngegossip!? Ayo cepat kembali latihan! Sebelum aku melempar nanas kepada kalian semua!" teriak Miyaji memarahi segerombolan grup gossip itu, dan seketika grup itu pun langsung bubar karena takut dengan ancaman Miyaji

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

latihan di istirahatkan, kamu memberikan handuk dan minuman kepada anggota klub— tapi caramu memberi handuk kepada Midorima itu benar-benar berbeda—toh, kamu melempar handuk itu tepat di wajah tampan Midorima setelah kamu melemparnya pun kamu langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan kamu sama tidak memperdulikan teriakan Midorima kepadamu—sampai kamu memberi handuk dan minuman kepada Takao

"mou~ (Name)-chan jangan berantem sama Shin-chan dong~" ucapnya—dari wajahnya dia benar-benar ingin kamu berbaikan dengan Midorima

"'Shin-chan'? siapa tuh? Gak kenal" ketusmu—Takao hanya facepalm, ya beginilah kamu kalau marah kepada seseorang—orang yang membuatmu marah itu selalu kamu anggap 'tidak ada di kehidupanku' atau kamu bertindak seakan tidak kenal kepada orang yang membuatmu marah itu, atau kadang-kadang sifatmu langsung jadi judes abis kepada orang yang membuatmu marah itu.

_mattaku_—(Name)-chan! Aku tahu kamu marah sama Shin-chan! Tapi gak gitu juga kan!?" teriak Takao kepadamu—bagus, _Mood _mu sedang jelek—dan Takao berteriak kepadamu itu membuat _Mood _mu nambah jelek

"aku bilang aku tidak kenal 'Shin-chan'! lagian siapa tuh 'Shin-chan'!? GAK KENAL!" teriakmu—tepat di kuping Takao

_**CREPPP **_

Ribuan jarum langsung menusuk hati nurani (?) Midorima kata-katamu barusan terdengar jelas olehnya—Midorima tahu kalau kamu marah itu jadi seperti apa tapi tetap saja kata-katamu barusan membuat Midorima _Brokoro _a.k.a _Broken Kokoro _

"TAPI (NAME)-CHAN GAK USAH TERIAK DI TELINGAKU JUGA KAN!?"

"BIARIN AJA! EMANGNYA AKU PIKIRIN!?"

Malah sekarang kamu dan Takao mulai berantem—kalian lomba berteriak (?) di dalam Gym, bahkan teriakan kalian berdua benar-benar terdengar jelas sampai keluar Gym, saat kalian berdua beradu mulut—

_**BLETAK! **_

Miyaji menjitak kepala kalian berdua, lagian salah sendiri kenapa ribut di ruangan yang ada orang galak nya (?)

"kalau ribut jangan disini! Sekarang ayo baikan!" perintah Miyaji—kamu dan Takao yang sedang merintih kesakitan hanya saling menatap—kemudian saling cengengesan tidak jelas

Sementara itu Midorima sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berbaikan denganmu, tapi gitu-gitu juga Midorima agak gengsian mikirinnya juga—maklum Tsundere akut namanya juga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mako sedang duduk di sofa dengan santai sambil membaca majalah tentang resep-resep makanan yang dia punya, lalu datanglah Midorima yang habis pulang sekolah

_Tadaima..." _ucapnya sambil memasuki ruang tengah, disana Midorima melihat adiknya sedang duduk dengan santainya—Midorima melihat sekeliling dan dia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tua nya. Midorima duduk di sebelah Mako

"Mako, dimana tou-san dan kaa-san?—nodayo" tanya nya, Mako tidak menjawabnya tapi dia memberikan secarik kertas kecil dan memberikannya kepada Midorima, dan di kertas itu ada tulisan ;

_Shintarou~ tou-san dan kaa-san pergi ke hokkaido untuk liburan,Tenang saja Cuma sampai tanggal 15 kok, jaga rumah dengan Mako ya! jangan bertengkar lagi! Kalau masalah makanan sih Mako yang urusin, oke? Yang rukun ya! _

Midorima menghela nafas—_kenapa masalah masakan harus diserahkan kepada Mako?—nodayo_—pikir Midorima, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Midorima kan gak bisa masak kalau bisa juga Cuma bisa rebus air doang, sedangkan Mako? Jangan ditanya lagi, Mako itu jago dalam hal memasak, tapi Mako itu gak sepintar Midorima istilahnya Mako itu 'pas-pasan' lah nilainya

Sekarang Midorima terus menatap adiknya yang sedang asik dengan majalah sendiri, sebanarnya Midorima ingin meminta 'tolong' kepada Mako—tapi dia berpikir tujuh kali dulu apakah dia jadi minta tolong kepada Mako apa tidak—namanya juga Tsundere. Setelah berpikir ketujuh kalinya akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk meminta 'tolong' kepada Mako

"Mako"

"hm?"

"a-aku...ingin..."

"ingin apa?"

"ingin...ingin...me-me-min" oke sekarang Midorima malah gagap—saking malunya meminta tolong kepada adiknya sendiri

"apaan? Pengen permen mint?" dan Mako pun salah 'connect'

"bukan itu-nodayo!"

"jadi apa?! Kalau ngomong yang jelas dong!" teriak Mako, Midorima menghela nafas lagi dan akhirnya berteriak

"AkuMauMintaTolongKepadamuNodayo!" kata Midorima sama sekali gak ada jarak di antara kata-kata tersebut, Mako mengerjapkan matanya—lalu dia menampar Midorima

_**PLAK! –**_lalu dia memegang wajah Midorima dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil

"Onii-chan!? Ini bener-bener Onii-chan!? Kerasukan apaan sih!? Onii-chan! AYO BANGUN!" dan Mako pun terus-terusan menampar Midorima

_**PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!**_

Sampai akhirnya—

_**BLETAK! **_

Midorima menjitak Mako—"aku ini dalam keadaan sadar—nodayo! Itte!" Midorima mengelus pipinya yang merah gara-gara ditampar Mako

"jadi? Mau minta tolong apa nih?" tanya Mako

.

.

.

.

15 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

45 detik...

"bantu aku membuat coklat untuk White Day nanti—nodayo"

.

.

.

_Loading—30% to 100%_

.

.

.

_Loading—75% to 100%_

.

.

.

.

_Loading 100% complete_

_._

_._

_._

Mako membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Kakaknya barusan—sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kata-kata Midorima barusan-

"PPFFTTTT~! GYAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Mako langsung ngakak guling-gulingan di lantai sambil memegang perutnya bahkan Mako hampir mau nangis karena saking ngakak nya (?)

"_Wa-WARAUNA MAKO!" _teriak Midorima sambil menahan keTsundereannya

"GYAHAHAHA! Ha-habisnya! Ahahaha! Harusnya aku merekam kata-kata Onii-chan barusan! Dan aku kirim ke Kazu-chan! GYAHAHAHA!"

Dan sekali lagi,Mako kembali dijitak oleh Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Mako dan Midorima ada di dapur sambil menggunakan apron bewarna—pink, coba bayangin deh gimana orang Tsundere akut itu make apron warna pink lalu masak coklat untuk orang yang disukainya—pfft harus difoto kemudian diabadikan tuh—oke balik ke cerita

Mako sedang membuka setiap halaman buku resepnya yang berjudul '_cara mudah untuk membuat berbagai jenis coklat!' _sedangkan Midorima berdiri di belakang Mako sambil melihat buku resep itu juga, walaupun Tsundere juga Midorima itu bisa kepo—Midorima juga manusia

"jadi? Onii-chan mau membuat coklat apa?"

"...yang paling gampang dibuat—gak bikin repot-nodayo"

ah—onii-chan kan gak bisa masak...hmm—yang mudah ya? yang mana ya~ah! ini dia!" Mako membuka sebuah halaman dan menunjukkannya kepada Midorima, Midorima membaca judul dari halaman tersebut

"—_Bon-bon choco?-nodayo" _

"yap! Bon-bon choco! Ini buatnya mudah kok! tinggal lelehkan coklat—siapkan isinya—tinggal tuang coklat meleleh dicetakan—diamkan sampai dingin—masukkan ke kulkas lalu hias deh!" seru Mako, Midorima mengambil buku resep itu dan melihat _step-step _cara membuatnya

"hm—yang ini mudah—nodayo, kalau begitu ayo buat sekarang" ucap Midorima sambil mengembalikan buku itu

"yosh! Kalau begitu kita buat sekarang~!" Mako _positive_ thinking saat mau membuat coklat ini bersama Midorima—tapi ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaah! Onii-chan! Coklatnya jangan dimasukin ke air yang mendidih dong!"

"jadi harus gimana-nodayo?! Bukannya di buku seperti ini caranya?!"

"aah! Bukan gituu! Maksudnya rebus air sampai mendidih—terus—terus—ribet ah ngasih tau nya! Sini biar aku saja yang melelehkan coklatnya! Sisanya sama Onii-chan sendiri ya!"

Sepintar-pintar nya Midorima, bukan berarti dia itu pintar dalam segala hal kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**14 MARET 20XX **_

Kamu sedang melamun di kelas—tatapan mu benar-benar kosong—seperti orang dengan masa depan yang suram

'_Kalau berantem sama Midorima rasanya jadi sepi ya...gak ada yang bisa digangguin—apa nanti aku minta maaf kepadanya saja ya?' _pikirmu—lalu pikiranmu langsung buyar saat Takao memukul punggungmu dari belakang

"YO! (Name)-chan! _Ohayou!" _dan pukulan dari Takao itu benar-benar keras, kamu mengusap-ngusap punggungmu sambil merintih kesakitan lalu kamu menatap Takao

"Takao—_teme-!" _baru saja kamu mau membalas pukulannya Takao langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya

"jaaang-! _Happy White Day _(Name)-chan!" Takao memberikanmu sebuah boneka kelinci bewarna putih—seukuran dengan telapak tanganmu, boneka kelinci itu dibungkus dengan kotak bening dengan pita bewarna pink. Takao meletakkan hadiah itu di tanganmu sedangkan kamu hanya mengerjapkan matamu

"nee—Takao, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Takao tepok jidat kemudian dia langsung mencubit pipimu "sekarang tanggal 14 maret sayaang! Hari jum'at! Atau juga bisa di bilang sekarang itu white day!"

"ihai! Ihai! Haak! Hekarang wait hay ya?!" Takao langsung melepas cubitannya, kamu mengelus pipimu yang merah gara-gara Takao

"aku baru sadar lho—kalau sekarang itu White day..._tonikaku—Arigatou! _Takao!" kamu tersenyum lebar kepada Takao—Takao gemas melihatmu dia langsung mengusap-ngusap kepalamu

"_Douita!_"

"ngomong-ngomong—dimana Midorima?"

"ah~ Shin-chan? Katanya dia berangkat ke sekolah sendiri aja—katanya sih ada urusan yang mau dia selesaikan dulu"

"eeh—tumben banget—ah,panjang umur"

Baru aja orangnya diomongin ternyata orangnya baru datang, Midorima jalan melewatimu tapi saat dia berhenti saat dia ada di depanmu—Midorima menatapmu sesaat, kamu juga menatapnya. Dan kalian pun jadi mengadakan kontes menatap –Takao yang ada di antara kalian berdua pun hanya diam-diam memfoto kalian berdua yang saling menatap itu

Midorima menatapmu—awalnya dia poker face lama-lama dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian ada semburat merah di wajahnya dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di bangku nya

"kenapa sih?" gumam-mu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Hari ini gak latihan?" Tanyamu kepada senpai-senpaimu

"Iya...katanya pelatih mau rayain white day dengan istrinya" ujar Ootsubo

"Ternyata Nakatani-sensei itu tipe yang romantis juga..." sahut Miyaji

"Dan tipe sayang istri juga tentunya! Hahaha" ucap Kimura

Sekarang kalian berempat ada di ruangan klub katanya sih mereka ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu tapi nungguin Takao ngebujuk Midorima dulu

_***KLEK***_

"Hai~ ini dia Shin-chan nyaa!"

Takao menyeret Midorima masuk ke dalam ruangan klub "Bakao _teme! Hanase!" _

"_maa—maa _Shin-chan~ tenang-tenang lagian kamu juga mau memberi sesuatu kepada (Name)-chan kan?" Ucap Takao blak-blakkan membuat Midorima blush parah sedangkan kamu kicepan (?)

"He?"

"Ahh! Daripada basa-basi! Lebih baik kita berikan hadiah White Day kepada (Name) sekarang juga!" Teriak Miyaji, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung yang dia bawa-bawa daritadi sama halnya dengan Ootsubo sedangkan Kimura pergi untuk membuka lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya

"Se~no!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menyodorkan hadiah White day nya kepadamu, Ootsubo memberimu syal bewarna merah, Kimura memberikan parsel buah kualitas tinggi dan Miyaji...dia memberikanmu buah nanas-dengan hiasan pita bewarna pink. Perasaan senang, kaget, dan juga ingin ngakak pun bersatu

"Pfft...AHAHAHA! Hadiah dari 'senpai' sekalian unik-unik ya! Apalagi Miyaji-senpai! Anti mainstream! Ahahaha!"

_Unik...?_

_Anti mainstream...?_

_Anak ini ingin dilempar nanas olehku? _

Begitulah pikiran mereka saat itu juga. Kamu langsung berhenti tertawa lalu mengambil hadiah dari mereka satu persatu

"-tapi...aku suka kok! Makasih ya!" Kamu tersenyum lebar kepada mereka terlihat ada bunga-bunga yang menjadi backgroundmu sekarang-ketiga senpaimu itu langsung balik badan dan menutup semburat merah di wajah mereka dengan telapak tangan

'_Sejak kapan kouhai kita bisa jadi semanis inii?!'_

Takao yang terus memerhatikan kalian daritadi tiba-tiba dapat ide cemerlang, sambik senyum-senyum Takao menyusul ketiga senpainya yang sedang menahan 'kegemasan' mereka kepadamu

"Nee-nee-senpai coba sini deh" Takao membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka dan mereka pun hanya mengangguk. Saat kamu sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan hadiah dari mereka, tiba-tiba

"Aah! Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan!" Seru Takao

"Aku juga ada urusan, aku harus bantu-bantu di toko" sahut Kimura

"Aku juga ada urusan" ucap Miyaji dan Ootsubo, mereka berempat langsung mengemas barang masing-masing lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan klub, Midorima mulai panik saat mereka mau meninggalkan mu dan Midorima di ruangan klub...hanya berdua

"Shin-chan! Ganbatte! *wink*" itulah ucapan Takao sebelum...sebelum dia mengunci mu dan Midorima di dalam ruangan klub begitu saja, dan begonya kalian berdua itu tidak sadar kalau pintu ruangan klub dikunci dari luar

"..."

"..."

_Awkward..._

Kalian berdua sama-sama canggung, yaah-gara-gara berantem kemaren sih. Kamu mulai memerhatikan Midorima, kalau diperhatikan Midorima itu daritadi tidak mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku seragamnya kelakuannya juga aneh dia seperti yang panik gitu lalu di wajahnya terlihat ada rona merah, karena kamu mulai gak enak dengan suasana awkward di antara kalian berdua dan penasaran dengan kelakuan Midorima akhirnya angkat bicara juga

"Hei, Midorima kenapa kau panik begitu sih?"

_'Aku panik karena aku ditinggal berdua dengamu-nodayo!' _Batin Midorima

Tiba-tiba kamu mengulurkan tanganmu "mana?" Tanyamu

"Hah? Apaan-nodayo?"

"Hadiah white day ku mana? Barusan Takao bilang kamu ingin memberi sesuatu kepadaku kan?"

Midorima hampir saja menghancurkan coklat yang terus dia pegang daritadi di dalam saku

"Ayo~mana? Jujur saja aku ini paling nunggu hadiah darimu lho~"

Dengan menahan ke-tsunderean nya Midorima mengeluarkan kotak kecil bewarna putih dengan hiasan pita hijau yang mengikat kotak itu, tangannya gemetar hebat

"Bu-bukan berarti aku buat coklat ini khusus un-untukmu nodayo!" Dasar Tsundere...

Kamu terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Midorima, kamu tahu kalau Midorima itu membuat coklat itu khusus untukmmu, bukannya geer tapi emang udah ketahuan dari kata-katanya barusan

Kamu mengambil bingkisan coklat darinya "_arigatou..._Midorima" dan kamu langsung membuka bingkisan coklat itu, kamu melihat ada kertas bewarna pink di dalamnya dan kamu membacanya

_***BLUSH~***_

Muncul semburat merah di wajahmu "Mi-Midorima... ini kamu yang nulis?" Kamu menunjukkan kertas bewarna pink itu kepada Midorima sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Midorima mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, setelah membacanya Midorima langsung 'panas' karena tulisan di kertas itu

'_Happy White Day (Name), aku menyukaimu' _

_"Ini pasti kerjaan Mako-nodayo!" _Batin Midorima

"Aih~ Midorima kalau kamu suka denganku ha-"

"I-i-ini bukan tulisanku-nodayo!"

"Eh?"

"Ini bukan tulisanku! Nodayo ini tulisan Mako!"

"..." kamu yang awalnya tersenyum karena senang sekarang langsung memasang wajah kecewa, Midorima yang melihat ekspresi mu yang berubah drastis itu langsung agak panik

"Aku kira... itu tulisanmu jadi aku berpikir ternyata kamu punya perasaan yang sama padaku..."

_'Eh? Apa katamu?!" _

_"_Aku ini benar-benar ke geeran ya ... haha" kamu langsung membereskan hadiah-hadiah dari teman-teman mu dengan perasaan kecewa, setelah beres-beres kamu langsung menyampirkan tasmu "makasih ya buat coklatnya...aku suka kok" kamu langsung berjalan menuju pintu, saat kamu mau memegang pegangan pintu kamu merasakan ada yang menarik tangamu dari belakang

"Tu-tunggu nanodayo!"

Kamu tetap dalan posisi yang sama, kamu sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah nya

"Ka-kau marah-nodayo?"

"..." kamu itu tidak marah tapi kamu kecewa. Kamu sama sekali tidak menjawab Midorima

"Hei! (Name)! Jawab aku!" Kamu ingin menangis entah karena apa kamu ingin menangis

_***sniff~* **_

Mendengar suara itu Midorima langsung panik _'dia menangis nodayo?!' _. Midorima membalikkan badanmu dengan paksa sampai akhirnya kamu berhadapan dengannya. Midorima melihat matamu yang berkaca-kaca seperti yang ingin menangis, Midorima merasa bersalah harusnya barusan dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu tapi dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakannya

"Lepaskan aku...!" Perintahmu, Midorima tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya malah ia memperkuat genggamannya

"Tidak akan kulepaskan-nodayo"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kalau tidak menyukaiku kan?! Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

Midorima bungkam, ia menyukaimu sangat-sangat menyukaimu tapi dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakannya tapi dia juga tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya. Kamu terus meronta untuk diminta di lepaskan, sampai akhirnya Midorima langsung menarikmu masuk kedalam dekapannya—kamu hanya bisa membelalakkan matamu saat Midorima melakukan itu

"Mi-Midorima—apa yang ka—"

"se—sebenarnya aku menyukaimu—nodayo..." bisik Midorima, namun ia berbisik tepat di telingamu dan kamu sendiri pun mendengar kata-kata Midorima barusan dengan jelas—sangat jelas. Kamu langsung mendorong Midorima saat kamu melihat wajahnya—wajahnya benar-benar merah! Sama merahnya dengan rambut si kapten cebol di sebrang sana, kamu bisa melihat ada asap mengepul dari kepala Midorima (?), semalu itukah dia?

"ulangi lagi! Ulangi kata-katamu barusan!" katamu antusias sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Midorima, asap yang keluar dari kepala Midorima semakin tebal

"aku...suka...pa-padamu—nodayo..." bisiknya

"YANG KERAS! DAN BERHENTILAH MENJADI TSUNDERE SEPERTI ITU!" teriakmu di depannya

"AKU BILANG AKU SUKA KEPADAMU—NODAYO! SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE?!" teriaknya kepadamu—tunggu, barusan dia bilang suka kepadamu dengan keras kan?

Matamu berbinar-binar menatap Midorima, ada rona merah di pipimu "be-benarkah? Kamu benar menyukaiku Midorima?" tanyamu sambil menahan perasaan senang

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya, tarik nafas—buang—tarik nafas—buang , Midorima mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, Midorima menganggkat kepalanya sekarang dia menatapmu—sambil menggenggam kedua tanganmu

"aku menyukaimu (Name)—aku benar-benar menyukaimu" muncul semburat merah di pipi Midorima, kamu benar-benar tidak menyangka—pria yang selalu cuek kepadamu, yang suka marah-marah kepadamu dan juga sifatnya Tsundere abis ini ternyata menyukaimu juga—awalnya kamu berpikir kalau perasaanmu kepadanya hanyalah _one sided love_ ternyata kebalikannya

"jadi (Name)...apakah kamu mau menjadi keka—" kamu langsung memotong kata-kata Midorima

"DENGAN SENANG HATI!" jawabmu antusias, kamu langsung berjinjit dan mengalungkan lenganmu di leher pria jangkung yang memiliki tinggi 195cm itu, Midorima juga membalas pelukanmu dengan membungkuk—sampai kakimu tidak berjinjit lagi, sambil menahan ke-tsundere an nya Midorima membalas pelukanmu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu

Hangat. Kamu benar-benar menyukai kehangatan tubuh Midorima, aroma dari tubuhnya juga—ketsunderean nya juga kamu menyukainya—segala hal dari nya kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Karena Midorima sudah tidak kuat menahan ke-tsunderean nya lagi—dia melepaskan pelukannya darimu lalu berdiri dengan tegap tapi dia merasakan ada yang berat di lehernya—tentu saja Midorima merasa berat soalnya kamu bergelantungan (?) di lehernya (?), bahkan kamu mencium daun telinga Midorima—membuatnya tersentak kaget

"tu-tunggu (Name)! Lepaskan aku—nodayo!"

"TIDAK MAU~, sekarang kamu kan kekasihku? Jadi aku bebas dong mau menciummu juga! Sekarang kau adalah milikku~"

"TI-TIDAAK! Aku tidak mau-nodayo! Lepaskan aku!"

"nyahahahaha~"

Akhirnya kalian berdua berakhir dengan bermesra-mesra an di ruangan klub—berdua, bermesraan seperti apa? _I leave it to your imagination~! *love*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi saat kalian berdua mau keluar dari ruangan klub dan pulang—

***KLEK* **pintu nya tidak mau terbuka, kamu dan Midorima saling menatap lalu wajah kalian memucat

"KITA TERKUNCI DISINI?!" kalian berdua histeris. Bayangkan saja terkunci di ruangan klub berduaan—apalagi Shuutoku itu sekolah bersejarah a.k.a sekolah tua—dimana-mana sekolah tua itu banyak hantu nya bukan?

Kalian berdua berpikir sejenak—"_jam segini sekolah belum ditutup—pasti penjaga sekolah belum menutup pintu-pintu yang ada di sekolah ini kan? Jadi siapa yang mengunci_ _pintu ruangan klub?" _lalu terpintas lah wajah seseorang di kepala kalian

"TAKAO TEME! BUKAIN PINTUNYA!/nodayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA FIC INI **

**TAMAT **

**.**

**.**

**Demi apa ini Misa ngebut banget plis...tamatnya juga di paksain...biarin deh! Yang penting udah kelar satu! Wahahahaha! #digampar**

**Yak buat yang belum tau aja...**

**Akhir bulan Misa HIATUSS! UN BROH! UN! Misa bakal balik lagi setelah UN! **

**Makasih buat kalian yang udah fav, follow sama review fic ini! pengen diketik nama-namanya tapi misa upload di HP! Jadi susaah **

**Okeh! REVIEW! MANA REVIEW NYA!? #caps jebol #digampar #langsungtewas **


End file.
